blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mega Mud Robot/Gallery/2
Coins in the mud S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch hear money rolling.png S3E7 Blaze "Listen".png S3E7 Blaze "I think I hear some of Gasquatch's coins".png S3E7 Gasquatch "My coins? Where?".png S3E7 AJ "Let's look for them".png S3E7 Where are the coins.png S3E7 They're heading for that mud pit.png S3E7 Coins fall in the mud.png S3E7 Coins land in the mud.png S3E7 Coins sink in the mud.png S3E7 Gasquatch crying for his coins.png S3E7 Gasquatch "My coins are under all this mud".png S3E7 Let's see how much mud there is.png S3E7 AJ activating his visor.png|Switching to Visor View. S3E7 The mud is 9 kilometers deep.png S3E7 We have to get the mud out.png S3E7 Gasquatch has an idea.png S3E7 Gasquatch "Mud belly flop!".png|"Mud belly flop!!!" S3E7 Mud splatters everywhere.png|(SPLASH) S3E7 Gasquatch splashed the mud away.png S3E7 Blaze, AJ and Gasquatch covered in mud.png S3E7 Now there's 6 kilometers of mud.png S3E7 Gasquatch wants Blaze to do a mud belly flop.png S3E7 Blaze "All right".png S3E7 Blaze reverses.png S3E7 Blaze "Mud belly flop!".png S3E7 AJ getting splattered with mud.png|(DOUBLE SPLASH) LOL! S3E7 Blaze, AJ and Gasquatch check the mud.png S3E7 Only 4 kilometers of mud left.png S3E7 Blaze "We belly flop together".png S3E7 Gasquatch likes that idea.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch reverse.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch get ready.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch "Mud belly flop!".png S3E7 Mud splashes out of the hole.png|(TRIPLE SPLASH) S3E7 Blaze "Look, Gasquatch".png S3E7 There's the coins.png S3E7 Gasquatch doing an excited backflip.png S3E7 AJ "Check it out!".png|Check it out! S3E7 Diagram of Gasquatch's coins.png S3E7 We found five.png S3E7 Gasquatch "And when we find all my coins".png S3E7 Gasquatch puts the coins in his bag.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch ready to find more coins.png Crusher and the robot dog, part 1 S3E7 Crusher in the park.png S3E7 Crusher playing with Little Trucky.png|Hey, Little Trucky is back! S3E7 Crusher hears Pickle.png S3E7 Pickle appears behind Crusher.png S3E7 Pickle shows his remote control dog.png S3E7 Crusher looks at the remote control dog.png S3E7 Remote control dog barks at Crusher.png S3E7 Crusher "A remote control dog?".png S3E7 Pickle "Exactly".png S3E7 Pickle gets out the remote and instructions.png S3E7 Pickle reads about the green button.png S3E7 Pickle presses the green button.png S3E7 Remote control dog sits.png S3E7 Pickle astounded by the dog's trick.png S3E7 Pickle reads about the purple button.png S3E7 Pickle presses the purple button.png S3E7 Remote control dog rolling over.png S3E7 Pickle pets the remote control dog.png S3E7 Crusher wants to play with the dog.png S3E7 Crusher takes the remote.png S3E7 Pickle suggests reading the instructions.png S3E7 Crusher doesn't need instructions.png S3E7 Crusher decides to press the red button.png S3E7 Crusher presses the red button.png S3E7 Remote control dog being programmed.png S3E7 Pickle "That's interesting".png S3E7 Pickle reads about the red button.png S3E7 Remote control dog gets out a stack of pancakes.png S3E7 Pancakes fly through the air.png S3E7 Pancakes fall on Crusher.png S3E7 Crusher covered in pancakes.png S3E7 Crusher dizzy from the pancakes.png S3E7 Crusher annoyed with the dog.png Coins on the cliff S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch jump off a ledge.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch splash in a mud puddle.png S3E7 Gasquatch calling for the coins.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch stop on a hill.png S3E7 Hill full view.png S3E7 Coins roll by some sheep.png S3E7 Gasquatch "Let's go get 'em".png S3E7 Gasquatch leads Blaze downhill.png S3E7 Coins rolling down the path.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch chase the coins.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch approach a cliff.png S3E7 Coins bounce off a rock.png S3E7 One coin lands on a rock ledge.png S3E7 Another coin lands on a rock ledge.png S3E7 A third coin lands on a rock ledge.png S3E7 Coins stuck on the mountain ledges.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch stop at the cliff.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch with the stranded coins behind them.png S3E7 Coins stranded on rocks.png S3E7 Blaze "There's gotta be some way".png S3E7 Gasquatch finds a piece of wood.png S3E7 Wood makes a bridge.png S3E7 Gasquatch "Hang on, coins".png S3E7 Wood starts to move under Gasquatch.png S3E7 Bridge starts to tip over.png S3E7 Gasquatch calling for help.png|Help! S3E7 We need a counterweight.png|We gotta balance that bridge! We need a counterweight. S3E7 AJ describing counterweights.png|When something isn't balanced, you can add a heavy weight to keep it from tipping over. That's a counterweight. S3E7 Gasquatch holding on.png S3E7 Blaze "To balance the bridge".png S3E7 The counterweight has to weigh 50 kilograms.png S3E7 AJ finds a crate.png S3E7 The crate can be our counterweight.png S3E7 The crate weighs 50.png S3E7 Blaze pushes the crate.png S3E7 Blaze knocking the crate over.png S3E7 Blaze "Let's go find the rest of those coins".png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch leaving the cliff.png S3E7 Crate lands on the bridge.png S3E7 Bridge is balanced.png S3E7 Gasquatch "It's not tipping anymore".png S3E7 Gasquatch gets his coin.png S3E7 Blaze and AJ congratulate Gasquatch.png S3E7 Gasquatch "Now I'll just keep going".png S3E7 Gasquatch puts the coin in his bag.png S3E7 Gasquatch driving farther.png S3E7 Bridge leans again.png S3E7 Blaze "The farther Gasquatch goes".png S3E7 The counterweight now needs to weigh 70 kilograms.png S3E7 Let's throw stuff in the crate.png S3E7 Blaze gets a log.png S3E7 Crate increases to 55.png S3E7 AJ tosses a pinecone.png S3E7 Stuff lands in the crate.png S3E7 Blaze "Let's see if it weighs".png S3E7 Crate weighs 60.png S3E7 AJ "Our counterweight needs to be heavier".png S3E7 Blaze gets a heavy rock.png S3E7 Crate increases to 60.png S3E7 Crate now weighs 70.png S3E7 Bridge raising again.png S3E7 Gasquatch raised to the second coin.png S3E7 Gasquatch gets the second coin.png S3E7 Gasquatch "I got another coin".png S3E7 Gasquatch has one more coin to grab.png S3E7 Bridge leans yet again.png S3E7 We need the heaviest counterweight yet.png S3E7 The crate needs to weigh 100 kilograms.png S3E7 AJ tosses another pinecone.png S3E7 Blaze tosses a hay bale.png S3E7 More stuff lands in the crate.png S3E7 Crate weighs 99.png S3E7 Gasquatch dangling dangerously.png S3E7 Gasquatch "HURRY!".png S3E7 Blaze and AJ hear a bird.png S3E7 Bird appears above Blaze and AJ.png S3E7 Bird happy to help.png S3E7 Bird lands on the crate.png S3E7 Crate now weighs 100.png S3E7 Bridge rises one more time.png S3E7 Gasquatch grabs the last coin.png S3E7 Gasquatch "I got the last coin!".png S3E7 Gasquatch hops back the other way.png S3E7 Gasquatch putting the last coin in the bag.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch high tire.png S3E7 AJ does another calculation.png S3E7 We have eight coins now.png S3E7 Gasquatch "I'm so close".png S3E7 Gasquatch almost has enough.png S3E7 Blaze "let's go find the rest of those coins".png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch charge into the forest.png Counterweight! S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch jump over hills.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch jump over more hills.png S3E7 Blaze in the forest.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch smile side by side.png S3E7 Frog about to fall off.png S3E7 Frogs balancing on stick.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch wave to the frogs.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch jump over yet more hills.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch driving fast.png S3E7 Mud puddle up ahead.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch see the mud puddle.png S3E7 Blaze grabs a rock.png S3E7 Rock balancing log.png S3E7 Blaze bouncing off the log.png S3E7 Gasquatch slips off the log.png S3E7 Gasquatch splattered with mud.png S3E7 Ferris picking up a metal beam.png S3E7 Ferris about to fall.png S3E7 Blaze tosses Ferris his ranger hat.png S3E7 Ferris is balanced; Blaze jumps over him.png S3E7 Gasquatch jumps over Ferris.png S3E7 Caterpillar trying to reach the truckberries.png S3E7 Blaze helps the caterpillar balance.png S3E7 Caterpillar finally gets its food.png S3E7 Blaze and Gasquatch jump over yet one more set of hills.png Crusher and the robot dog, part 2 S3E7 Crusher and Pickle still in the park.png S3E7 Pickle reads about the blue button.png S3E7 Remote control dog barking as commanded.png S3E7 Pickle "That is classic".png S3E7 Pickle reads about the brown button.png S3E7 Pickle presses the brown button.png S3E7 Remote control dog walking away.png S3E7 Remote control dog fetching a frying pan.png S3E7 Pickle praises the dog again.png S3E7 Crusher takes the remote again.png S3E7 Crusher "do the best trick ever".png S3E7 Pickle holds up the instruction book.png S3E7 Crusher "No, no".png S3E7 Crusher refuses the instructions again.png S3E7 Crusher wonders which button to press.png S3E7 Crusher decides to press the orange button.png S3E7 Crusher presses the orange button.png S3E7 Dog programmed again.png S3E7 Pickle reads about the orange button.png S3E7 Remote control dog deploys a launcher.png S3E7 Crusher getting pelted with toothbrushes.png S3E7 Crusher flees the scene.png S3E7 Dog barks at Crusher again.png To return to the Mega Mud Robot episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries